


I'll Sleep When I'm дед

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты G-PG13 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Вариация на тему разговора на мосту над термальным осциллятором.
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты G-PG13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	I'll Sleep When I'm дед

Скрывавшийся за колонной Хан Соло безмолвной тенью, не дрогнув, последовал за сыном на мост над термальным осциллятором.

Всё ещё не верилось в то, что это пугало в чёрном — их с Леей мальчик.

— Бен! — крикнул старый контрабандист. Эхо гулко разнесло его голос по шахте.

Пойманный врасплох, Рен резко обернулся, пытаясь через визоры маски разглядеть в клубах пара фигуру отца.

Мрачная тишина, прерываемая лишь гулом оборудования да свистом ветра, подсвеченный красным туман, тьма, постепенно опускавшаяся на планету в процессе выкачивания энергии из соседней звезды.

Разве можно придумать лучшие декорации для того, чтобы вырвать из задворок души того, что когда-то являлось Беном Соло, последние крупицы Света? Ему сегодня везёт!

Несколькими ярусами выше послышался голос Чубакки.

— Хан Соло. Как же давно я ждал этого дня, — бесстрастно отозвался вокодер шлема.

Потоки воздуха трепали седые волосы контрабандиста, когда он решительным шагом начал сокращать дистанцию между ними.

— Ты бы снял маску. Не нужна она.

— И что ты ожидаешь увидеть?

— Лицо своего сына. — Твёрдый взгляд исподлобья.

Полы табарда пафосно трепались на ветру, когда Кайло с щелчком отстегнул крепления маски. И вот он уже смотрел на отца своими глазами.

Хан и Чуи нервно вздохнули.

Где-то на самом верху замерли в шоке Рей и Финн.

— Твоего сына давно нет. Он был ничтожен, как и его отец. И я избавился от него.

Хан сделал несколько шагов вперёд.

Слышать это больно.

— Сноук манипулирует тобой. Всё это неправда. Мой сын жив.

Расстояние между ними всё меньше.

— Нет. Верховный лидер не ошибается.

— Сноук просто использует тебя. Получит своё — раздавит. — Хан подошёл почти вплотную к сыну. — И ты это знаешь.

Бен смотрел на него немного растерянно.

— Уже поздно, — прошептал он.

— Кто сказал? — с вызовом произнёс Хан и сделал ещё шаг навстречу. — Полетели со мной домой. Мы скучаем. 

Глаза Соло-младшего предательски заблестели, нижняя губа еле заметно начала подрагивать, и он нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я разрываюсь на части. — Хан ловил каждое его слово, внимательно вглядываясь в повзрослевшее лицо балбеса сына. — И хочу избавиться от этого. Что делать я знаю, не знаю только, хватит ли сил. Ты поможешь?

— Всем, чем смогу, — тут же откликнулся отец, подходя ещё ближе.

Бен отвёл взгляд, посмотрел вниз и разжал пальцы, державшие маску, которая ненужной игрушкой гулко упала на край моста.

Он взволнованно посмотрел на Хана и нервным движением сдёрнул с пояса меч, нерешительно поворачивая его в руках.

Хан не поверил своим глазам, когда сын протянул меч ему. Он сомкнул пальцы на холодном металле рукояти этого необычного оружия.

Выкачиваемая станцией звезда практически погасла.

Они всё ещё смотрели друг другу в глаза, когда Хан почувствовал, что Бен с силой повернул меч, который они оба продолжали держать в руках, услышал, как тот нажимает кнопку активации, как оживает ревущая плазма, словно в замедленной съёмке увидел яркий красный всполох от луча, вырвавшегося из гарды.

Он прожёг одежду и словно замер, едва коснувшись его кожи.

Кайло заворожённо перевёл взгляд с искрящего меча на отца и обратно. Эмоции на его лице скакнули от решимости к неверию, а оттуда — к ужасу и осознанию того, что он чуть было не совершил.

Руки дрожали, он отвёл меч чуть в сторону, и лезвие тут же увеличилось до положенной конструкцией длины.

Снова поднёс к спокойно стоящему отцу, и пламя снова не ранило, а лишь прожгло ткань одежды.

— Хорош, сынок! Это моя любимая куртка! — возмущённо воскликнул Хан.

— Но… как такое возможно? — Бен, казалось, впал в ступор и выглядел растерянным нашкодившим мальчишкой, совсем как в тот раз, когда Лея поймала его за попыткой спрятать осколки её любимой Альдераанской вазы.

— Бескар! — Хан постучал себя по груди. — Твой папка, конечно, старый авантюрист, но котелок пока ещё варит. — И его губы сложились в фирменную кривую улыбку.

— Тем более, какое помирать, когда внуков ещё не понянчил? — ухмыляясь, проговорил Хан и подмигнул сыну. 

Поигрывая бровями, старый контрабандист кивнул в сторону балкона, на котором, он знал, стояли Рей и бывший штурмовик.

Бен даже не моргнул.

Соло старший в успокоительном жесте потрепал волосы на голове своего мальчика.

— Сынок, у тебя всё в порядке? Может, махнём на Нар-Шаддаа? Там гонки, выпивка, девочки...


End file.
